The Legendary of Vadxhal
by Mar1992
Summary: Vadxhal find him selves in the Dragon ball universe, he don't know how he don't know how he got there, when and why, He'll face danger of universe that threaten to destroy him.


Deep in the dark, isolated void of space, I hovered motionless in the void of space, the warm, glow of a star. An off-orange glow slipped over my frame, touching my hand and arm, tail, before slipping over my entire body. While this was no particular stress me, I was able to remain in the vacuum of space, I didn't need oxygen to stay alive, I could even absorb living beings and directly integrate them into my own's body, along with their memories and consciousness's, into myself, increase in my physical and/or mental powers. I am capable regenerating any body parts instantaneously, so long as tiny bit of flesh remains.

I stood roughly 10 feet tell and sported a well toned frame. I had Blue scales all over my body that has a strange squishy gooey texture to it. While my build was leaner and lightly muscular. I was wearing odd clothing. My tail which is long enough to touch the ground poked out of the hole in the back of my pants. I was wearing a Blue T-shirt, a purple sweatshirt, and white pants with a black belt, and a yellow buckle on which emblazoned with the insignia 'B. The Ended near the tip of My tail which ended with an arrowhead. My hand, was a dark Blue, and I had..blue claws, the parts of gooey flesh that were exposed were also Blue. My feet end with clawed feet, with four small toes in the front. Two strange squarish structures where My ears might be, 4 Short cones from the top of My head. My eyes was were somewhat narrowed and my eye color was Yellow iris with black sclera. My chin was square, jawline was like chiseled rock, narrow, reptilian muzzle. My muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. I has blue scaled snout with two nostrils on the end of it, with razor sharp fangs. My muzzle was several inches longer and sharp claws tipped my hands and feet.

I could spend a Millennium searching the universe to find living creature. I recognize none of the stars and constellations that I can see. No intelligent life inhabits the three planets that surround a dying sun. All I find in my brief, personal examinations of the planet that desolate landscape that has has no life. there are no people here, no one to absorb. I absorbed trillions of living beings into my own Body, everything including martial artists all the way the greatest scientists, their Bio-matter was completely utterly assimilation into into my own making them impossible to save. I devouring every living creature in the universe. I has absorbs them into my body, Effectly making them a part of my body and mind. they are techniquely still alive, even though I has completely assimilate them into my body. I assimilate countless species over my endless mission to achieve perfection, growing ever stronger and more invincible. I had acquired an enormous breadth of scientific knowledge as a result of absorbing countless highly intelligent beings from across in universe. I never did know what I'd expected from assimilate everything living things in universe. I began to ponder the reality of my situation. I finding Myself completely alone and lost in space. Is this all my life will amount to? consumes all living things for the heck of it. The truth doesn't matter, it was already too late to do anything about it. the sheer number of absorptions I has had over the countless millennium, making me susceptible to various mood swings.

After progression of time, I feeling so boredom so I trained for the fist time in my immortal life, I went through a harsh training regimen. That regimen was- 1000 push-ups. 1000 sit-ups, 1000 crunches, 1000 squats, 1000 chin-ups, 1000 reps with 100 pound weights, and a 100Km run, every. single. day. The difficulty of my training escalated to the point where I had to swim across the Ocean with a giant boulder behind my back. Yes, I did the 1000 training regime, but I didn't stop there. I went beyond that, and did 2000! Yes, I doubled my training! And I still kept going! 3000, 5000, 10000, 80000.. All the way to 1,000,000,000. After the first year, I felt very powerful, like I could perform physical feats beyond imagination, I feel like I can rip tearing reality apart with just my bare hands! After the third year, I felt a dull. but it seem I can train without reaching a Plato. Then, comes the present year, the sixth year, Somewhere along the way I'd learned how to travel between completely different plane of existence. Don't ask how I learned to use Dimensional Travel, even I doesn't know.


End file.
